The invention relates to a system for packaging dosed quantities of solid medicines. The invention particularly relates to a tablet packing system and a method for continuously and automatically packing prescribed tablets in separate pouches.
It is usually advantageous to package dosed quantities of solid medicines, such as tablets and pills, in bags or other types of packaging, wherein the medicines in each bag are packed separately per ingestion, wherein the bag is provided with user information, such as the day and time of day the medicines have to be taken. The bags for a user are generally attached to each other and supplied rolled up in a dispenser box. The filling of individual packages with dosed quantities of solid medicines (batches) is increasingly being automated.
A known system for dosing solid medicines for final packaging in individual packages comprises a plurality of storage containers respectively provided with different types of medicine. After reading or entering a medicine prescription the storage containers relevant to the prescription are opened in order to allow a dosed quantity of medicines to drop into a central fall chute positioned under the storage containers. At the bottom of the fall duct the selectively released medicines are received in a packaging, such as a bag, after which the packaging is closed.
For the packing of the medicine, tablet feeders or dosing stations are used which contain the medicine and can be controlled to dispense a certain number of medicine entities. Conventionally, there is a tablet feeder composed of a case support table on which a motor is placed, and a tablet storage case which can be mounted on or detached from the case support table. In this kind of the dosing station, when the motor is driven, a rotor disposed inside the tablet storage case is rotated via a plurality of gears so that tablets contained in its pocket can be discharged through a delivery passage. In such dosing stations, the tablets discharged from the tablet storage case are counted by a counting sensor provided on the delivery passage.
Document EP1473228A1 discloses a tablet feeder. Tablets are delivered from a tablet storage case mounted on a case support table, and when the tablets are passed through a delivery passage formed in the case support table, quantity of the passed tablets is counted by a counting means.
EP1241617A2 discloses a medicine feeder apparatus for hospital or pharmacy, comprising cassettes holdings the tablets and having an identification like a barcode, showing information of the medicine in the cassette and a reader which reads identification of a cassette.
EP1604631A1 describes an automatic packaging machine for sealed packing of tablets. The device has a readout circuit on the machine main body that reads out the tablet information from an identification unit on a container while installed on the wall of the machine main body.
Another packaging machine is known from EP1700592A1. The machine is adapted for automatically recognizing cassettes of the cartridges of the tablet automatic packaging machine. A plurality of cartridges is arranged in multiple layers. Each cartridge is coupled to a tablet cassette having a cassette memory in which tablet information or cassette information is recorded. The cartridge comprises an inner memory to store cartridge information, a first data transmitting unit to transmit and receive commands related to preparation therefrom.
US8186542B2 describes a discharge station for medicines comprising a discharge drum which discharges the medicines from a tablet case, a medicine detecting sensor which detects the medicines discharged from the tablet case, and a control device. This control device controls a rotating motor for rotating the discharge drum to discharge the medicines from the tablet case, counts the discharged medicines based on a detecting operation of the medicine detecting sensor, and changes the discharge speed of the medicine by the discharge drum depending on the type of medicine in the tablet case. The disclosure of the mentioned patent is incorporated by reference.
A storage and dosing station for automatic packaging machines is further disclosed in EP1704844A1. The storage and dosing station comprises a stationary part to be mounted to a frame of an apparatus for packaging solid drug portions. To the stationary part, a detachable part is detachably coupled. The detachable part comprises a storage container for receiving a plurality of solid drug portions.
However, known medicine discharge stations have drawbacks when it comes to handling refilling of the containers or the reliable detection of actual ejection of a medicine portion.
An object of the invention therefore is to provide a medicine supply apparatus capable of reducing the time required for discharging medicines without causing any trouble during counting of the medicines and which at the same time enhances reliability.
The storage and dosing station according to the invention comprises a stationary part to be mounted to a frame of an apparatus for packaging solid drug portions. The stationary part comprises a first part (components) of a dispensing device, the first part of the dispensing device comprising a controller and a drive for driving an individualizing mechanism for dispensing separate solid drug portions.
To this end, the expression “first part” is meant to describe that the dispensing device may have multiple components or modules which interact to dispense separate drug portions of predetermined number or size, a first group or first part of which components or modules is comprised in the stationary part.
To the stationary part, a detachable part is detachably coupled. The detachable part comprises a storage container for receiving a plurality of solid drug portions, a second part of the dispensing device, and an information memory means (e.g. a memory module).
Again, the expression “part of the dispensing device” means that a subgroup of those means forming the dispensing device is comprised in the detachable part (another subgroup of the means forming the dispensing device being comprised in the stationary part). The detachable part and the stationary part have corresponding releasable connection means for securely mounting the container to the stationary part.
The second part of the dispensing device comprises an outlet of the storage container for outputting solid drug portions. This outlet may be a closable and openable opening or a chute or may include a separating member, e.g. a separating wheel.
The stationary part further comprises an information reading means coupled to the controller, wherein the information reading means can read information stored in the information memory means on the detachable part, if the detachable part is coupled to the stationary part.
According to the invention, a storage and dosing station for storage and dispensing dosed quantities of solid drug portions is disclosed, in which the information memory means store data that are used by the controller to control the operation of components of the dispensing device.
According to the invention, a non-volatile memory is attached to the detachable part, e.g. to the storage container. A corresponding reading means is mounted to the stationary part so that when the detachable part with the container is attached to the stationary part the reading means can read the content of the non-volatile memory. To this end, the stationary part and the memory on the detachable part may be equipped with contacts which engage with corresponding contacts on the side of the stationary part. Further, it is possible to use wireless readout, such as RFID or NFC techniques, or other transponder technique.
The reading means on the stationary part are coupled to the control of the stationary part.
According to the invention, when the detachable part is decoupled from the stationary part and filled with a certain type of medicine, information on the medicine is stored in the memory attached to the container. This is done using a writing device, e.g. a docking station which has suitable writing means which can be coupled to the memory of the container. According to the invention, the type of the medicine filled in the container and respective control information is stored in the memory. Further, the number of medicine portions (e.g. tablets) filled in the container may be stored. Additionally, information on the shape (geometry) and further features, such as the optical characteristics of the medicine, are stored.
To this end, the docking station or the writing means may be coupled to a database storing all this information in relation to the medicine type. A barcode scanner may be coupled to the docking station so that a barcode on the package containing the medicine to be filled in the container may be scanned and the corresponding information from the database is stored in the memory of the container. Since the information on the medicine loaded in the container is bound to the container itself in the memory, overall security is increased. Even if a container is detached from a stationary part and attached to another stationary part, the new stationary part instantly receives the required information on the medicine loaded. To this end, the stationary part reads the memory of each container newly coupled to the stationary part.
On the other hand, even when the container is decoupled from the stationary part, the information on the medicine contained is readily available. If a partly filled container is coupled to a reader or docking station, the information on the medicine contained makes it easy to refill the container with the same type of medicine.
According to the invention, it is therefore crucial that information on the medicine is stored in a non-volatile memory attached to the detachable part itself and not only in the whole assembly consisting of stationary part and detachable part. The stationary part only has valid information on the dispensed medicine if the container with readable information is coupled to the stationary part. The invention therefore relies on a setup in which a container is detachable from a stationary part for refilling or cleaning.
According to the invention, the information on the medicine as stored in the information memory means is not only used to identify which medicine is stored in the detachable part. The stationary part also uses this information for ensuring correct functioning of the dispensing process itself. The controller reads the stored information and based thereon the whole dispensing process is controlled. Further, the dispensing process may be monitored on basis of the information which allows for fault detection.
The controlling of the dispensing device requires different control signals, parameter sets or control instructions, based on the kind of medicine contained in the detachable part or container. According to the state of the art it was necessary to carefully adapt the dispensing device to the medicine or drugs filled in the removable part. For instance, each stationary part was adapted to be connected to particular detachable parts. It had to be made sure that the drive and its control was adapted to cause the medicine portion to be passed through the outlet of the detachable part. As an alternative, the detachable part had to be adapted to be functioning in combination with a given stationary part—e.g. by providing gears between the drive and the individualizing means.
According to the invention, the stationary part of the dosing station reads the information on the medicine contained and adapts the control of the controllable means of the stationary part and/or the detachable part accordingly. In other words, the stored information have impact on the way the dosing station works—since the dosing station hat information on the correct way to control the discharge of the stored medicine, the discharge process is more secure and better controllable.
According to the invention, the dosing station has a discharge mechanism which is disposed underneath the storage container, so that the medicine stored in the container can fall or slide downwards and can be discharged. A partitioning member as part of the individualizing mechanism separated the drugs portions and guides or forces them through the outlet of the detachable part. From there, the portions are discharged through the stationary part of the dosing station.
According to an aspect of the invention, in the storage and dosing station the information memory means store data determining the movement of the drive for driving the individualizing mechanism. The dosing station comprises a drive, e.g. an electric motor, in particular a servo motor or stepper motor, for displacing or driving the individualizing mechanism. A stepper motor is particularly suitable for the present invention because the number of rotations made thereby, and therefore also the displacement of the individualizing mechanism, can be regulated very precisely. On basis of the information stored in the memory means, the drive can be controlled. Particularly the information can include parameters for the speed control, e.g. by indication a particular number of steps to be made per time or by giving a voltage or power to apply. Further, stored information may be used to precisely precharge the individualizing mechanism. This means, that after discharge of a medicine portion, the individualizing mechanism is on basis of the stored information driven to a position in which almost the next discharge occurs. Since the precise information on the stored medicine is used to control the drive, the discharge process can take place very fast the next time a drug portion is requested. This approach is only possible since the control of the drive is based on the information stored in the memory. Otherwise, if no information on the drive parameters individually adapted to the stored drugs were available, the drive would have to wait for the next discharge in a position compatible for any kind of drugs which may be stored. To this end, the invention allows for speeding up the discharge process.
When, as described above, use is made of an electrical drive, a measuring element (sensor) can be applied to measure the resistance produced and/or the current consumed by the electric motor, whereby it is possible to detect whether a tablet has become jammed between the detachable part and the stationary part. The station control can be particularly adapted here to reverse the electric motor if the resistance detected by the measuring element exceeds a predefined value. In the case that a tablet is jammed between the storage container and the stationary part, the direction of displacement of the stationary part can thus be reversed, whereby the jam can be resolved.
Thus, in a preferred embodiment the drive for driving the individualizing mechanism comprises an electric motor and a measuring element for measuring a resistance of the electric motor, the controller being adapted to reverse the electric motor, if the resistance detected by the measuring element exceeds a predefined value.
In a preferred embodiment, in the storage and dosing station as the individualizing mechanism comprises a rotating individualizing wheel mounted in the stationary part so that it is positioned adjacent to the outlet of the storage container, if the detachable part is coupled to the stationary part. The stationary part or the detachable part have an individualizing means with receiving spaces, wherein the one or more receiving spaces are arranged in the means, wherein each receiving space is generally adapted to temporarily hold one tablet or pill. By means of axial rotation of the individualizing means, the individualizing means can be displaced between a loading state, in which a receiving space of the stationary part is aligned with a outlet or delivery opening of the storage container, and an unloading state in which the stationary part covers the delivery opening and is adapted to deliver the separated tablet to a container.
In an alternative embodiment the individualizing mechanism comprises a rotating individualizing wheel mounted in the detachable part so that it is connected to the drive, if the detachable part is coupled to the stationary part. In a particularly preferred embodiment the individualizing wheel is detachably mounted in the detachable part and contains a wheel identifier and the information memory means comprise a reader for reading and storing the wheel identifier to be read by the reading means.
In this setup, the separating wheel is replaceable or exchangeable without requiring any extensive modification on the stationary part. The reader gets the information on the wheel mounted in the detachable part an can adapt the controlling to the wheel information. This way, other kinds of drugs may be used with the storage container and by mounting another wheel and the control method is automatically adapted since the information on the wheel used are readably from the memory.
It is particularly advantageous if the information memory means store data characterizing parameters of the movement of the individualizing wheel for dispensing separate solid drug portions. Preferably, the information memory means store data characterizing rotational speed, acceleration and deceleration, maximum torque, rotation angles and/or rotation positions of the movement of the individualizing wheel for dispensing separate solid drug portions.
According to another preferred embodiment, the stationary part comprises a sensor coupled to the controller for monitoring the dispensing of a solid drug portion from said dispensing station, wherein the information memory means store data used by the controller for controlling the operation of the sensor.
According to the above explanation the stationary part in combination with the detachable part of the storage and dosing station is adapted to separate one or more single tablets from the tablets present in the storage container. Dosing can take place by selectively removing the separated tablets, generally by allowing them to fall, from the storage container through the outlet into the stationary part and from there to an respective container of an apparatus for packaging.
The medicines discharged from the container e.g. via a chute in the stationary part are detected by a sensor mounted in the stationary part and counted based on an output of this sensor. To this end, the stationary part comprises at least one sensor for detecting the moment at which a medicine in tablet form dispensed by the dosing station falls. Not only can the correct operation of the storage container, and in particular a stationary part received therein, be determined on the basis of detection of this moment of falling, it is also possible to monitor whether a storage container is no longer delivering medicines in tablet form and is therefore normally empty.
When the detachable part with the storage container is mounted on the dispenser or stationary part, the information on the medicine contained in the container is read out and the control of the stationary part adjusts the sensor control to that information. To this end, the optical sensor for dispensation (ejection) count may be calibrated according to the information stored.
In a preferred embodiment, the sensor is an optical sensor and the information memory means store data characterizing optical characteristics of the solid drug portions contained in the storage container, wherein the controller controls the optical sensor as a function of the optical characteristics.
The optical characteristics may be stored in the form of control parameters or in the form of parameters, the control may calculate parameters from.
Particularly, the optical characteristics include information on the color, glossiness and/or reflectivity of the surface of the solid drug portions.
A medicine with a shiny or glossy surface thus requires different calibration to a medicine with a matte surface. Furthermore, liquid-filled capsules which are semi-transparent may require different calibration in order to reliably detect the ejection of a single dose. If the tablets, according to the stored information, have a shiny or glossy surface, the detection is adapted to compensate for reflection or to suppress false recognition due to multiple reflections.
It is further preferred, that said optical sensor is controlled for ambient light compensation or background light compensation.
In a preferred embodiment, the information memory means do further store information on the number, type, expiration date and/or batch number of the solid drug portions in the storage container.
According to another aspect of the invention a method for filling a storage container of a storage and dosing station according to any of the above mentioned embodiments is disclosed. The detachable part of the storage and dosing station having the storage container to be filled are attached to a docking station, the docking station comprising a reading and writing means for reading and writing the information memory means of the detachable part.
A load of solid drug portions are filled into the storage container and data is written into the information memory means, the data characterizing the type of solid drug portions filled into the storage container and including the data that are used to control the operation of components of the dispensing device.
According to a further aspect of the invention, data indicating the weight of a single solid drug portion is provided to the docking station, the weight of the attached detachable part of the storage and dosing station is monitored by a weighing means of the docking station, wherein the number of solid drug portions filled into the storage container is calculated on the basis of measured weight differences of the attached detachable part.
According to another aspect of the invention, a docking station for use in a filling method is disclosed. The docking station has receiving means for receiving the detachable part of a storage and dosing station having the storage container to be filled, and a reading and writing means coupled to the information memory means, if the detachable part of the storage and dosing station is attached to the receiving means.
In a system using the medicine supply apparatus according to the invention, a plurality of dosing stations for dispensing a dosed quantity of solid medicines is used. Containers are arranged in a movable manner in order to pass by the dosing station so that medicine from the dosing stations can be dispensed or dosed into the containers. The dosed quantity of medicines drops into an underlying collecting container. Each collecting container is adapted to collect one prescription generally associated with one user. A prescription consists here of a predefined quantity and type of solid medicine formed by tablets or pills. A supply of different types of solid medicine is held at different dosing stations.
The dosing stations generally take a substantially stationary form. It is advantageous here for a plurality of dosing stations to be positioned adjacent to each other, this enabling simultaneous filling of a plurality of collecting containers. It is also advantageous for a plurality of dosing stations to be positioned above each other, whereby multiple types of medicine can be dispensed simultaneously to the same collecting container, this also enhancing the capacity of the system. It is particularly advantageous here for at least a number of the dosing stations to be arranged in a matrix structure with dosing stations arranged in multiple horizontal rows and multiple vertical columns. It is advantageous here for the dosing stations to be positioned as closely as possible to each other, and preferably to connect to each other, which in addition to saving volume also results in time gains during filling of the collecting containers, and thereby a further increase in the capacity of the system according to the invention. It is further possible to envisage applying a plurality of matrix structures of dosing stations in order to further increase capacity.
In a particular embodiment the system comprises two matrix structures, wherein each matrix structure comprises a plurality of dosing stations arranged in rows and columns, and wherein dispensing sides of the dosing stations of the different matrix structures face toward each other.